Skrurm
by Mask of the Phantom
Summary: DUH DURGON OH NOES!
1. IZA DURGON

Duh durgon was tying to biet mah heed urf so i waz rurning and rurning and den i said FUSH RAH DUH and den it dieded.


	2. IZA HURGRURVEN

Iz be rurning and rurning frurm deh hurgrurven. It wursh skreaching and makeying tings go kablooey wih te fier magik. Me skreemed FURZ RAH DURH den te hurgrurven felled offa te cliff and den it went kablooey.


	3. IZA BAARE

Iz wuz rurning and rurning and den i sawz a baare. Den de baare saw meh and went

RAWBRAWGRAW

and meh wen

AAAAAAACCCCHHHH

an dit wen

RAWBRAWGRAW

and i wen

AAAAAAACCCCHHHH

an dit wen

RAWBRAWGRAW

an meh wen

FUSH RAH DOH

an dit fleew all te way acroos te skii.


	4. IZA GRURBURD

Meh wus on Hurr Ruffgurr. I wurked urp turr te Grurburds and durr surd urr wurs turr Durgonbuurn. Dey wer werspring Durvakuurn. I turd to stull derr sturf and durr surd FUSH RAH DUH and I flurr urf the Thert urf te Wurldd. I lurnded urn Rurftern. Durn Grurburds.


	5. IZA WEREWERF

Iz wuz werkin awer furm Rurftern and I surr a Durgy. I said herro durgy and den the durgy stood urp. The durgy wurz a werewerf. Te werewerf said

AAAWWWWOOOO

I said

UUUUUUUHHHHHHH

It lurked at mer and started going sniffy-sniffy. It sturted rurning turds me and tryin to beit meh heed urf. I was rurning and surd FURS RAH DAH. The werewerf sturped and turned inter a huumaan. Urt surd curm urt me bro and i surd lalalalalalalalala and chirped its hurd urf and urt dieded.


	6. IZA WAMPYRE

Iz rurning awer frum te werewerfs burdy andn i surr a curv. I wurked urp und surd oooohhhh cavey-cavey explorey tiem. I wurked in urnd surr a wampyre. He said

blllooooooooddddddd

i said

AAAAAHHHHHHHHH

he said

BBLOOODDDDDDDD

i said

FUSH ROH DAWH

ad he wen trough te roof and went kablooey boom-boom in te sunligh.


	7. IZA JIANTE

Urr surr a serxy lurking murmurth. Den I tied to hurg te murmurth urnd a jiante tied to mesh urp mah faic. I said

lalalalalalalalala

and staibed hem in te footzez.

He said

AAAAAAAAHHHHH

and hit meh wity te clurb. I felw ober the fier in te centr ob te cump und felw on mah tooshie. I went

LOOLOOLOOLOOLOO

and wernt

FURSH RUUH DERP

and te jiante fell on hish tooshie. I rurned awer inter te shunshet an debnt lurk berk.


	8. IZA MURMURTH

Whil iz wuz rurning frum te jiante comp te murmurth wuz follwed meh. I siad oh heh murmurth you wan to hurg?

te murmurth said

WWWAAAHHHHHHH (you killed mah daddy in murmurth spek)

urnd it hurdburted meh. i fler ober te skii urnd hit mah soor tushie. I siad

lalalalalalalalala

urnd shurty te murmurth in te faic. Den i siad

FURSH RERP DURRR

urnd te murmurth siad

WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

und dieded.


	9. IZA DURRGURR DERTLURD

_Authors note: I'm going to stop this at chapter 10 so I can work and actual Skyrim project i've had in mind for a while now. _

* * *

Iz wulked inter a hule i surr on te gruund. I surd ooooohh diggy-diggy hole. I wulked durn and surr a durrgurr dertlurd. I siad oooohh an te dertlurd herd meh. I says

oooooohhh noes! FURSH ROO DURP

an te dertlurd jurt stood dere. den it said

FOOSH RAH DERP

an i felw away outta te diggy-diggy hole.


	10. IZA FALMAH

_Authors note: This will be my last chapter of this for a while. I'm going to take some time to work on my new Skyrim project. I may release one of these if I ever run out of ideas for my actual story._

* * *

I wuz wurking round an surr a curv. I wulked urp an intered te curv. I suur some pail wiet tings an i wurved urt tem. Dey dont waev bock. I tied te wulk clurser bu tey jus sarted skriichin at meh. I wuz liek

oh noes! FU ROH DUR

te blindy tings felw way-way dirn te dep dep durk hurl.


	11. IZA GURD

Iz wurz urn rurftern wurlin arund den a gurd surd lerme gurs surmburdy sturl ur sweatrurl. i sird yerr an de gurd surd i urst tur bur urn ardvarnterarr lirk yurr turl i turk a urrow ter de ne.

i surd FURP RUIR DER an te gurd felw awur


	12. IZA HOOKER

Iz wuz wurking ulurng a beech urnd surr a serxy lurking hooker. Seh wuz nekked and oily. Te surnlurt wurz glinding urf hurr tree tursks. I surd heeyyy gurl and den hurr honeybooboo wurked urp und surd WALWOO

Iz surd FURSH RAPE DURB

den it felw all te way ober te skii und lunded in de wurter wit a burg splursh

I turned to te gurl hooker und surd heeyyy guurrll

den it wen WALWOO und herdburted me und i felw all de wurr ober te skii


	13. IZA DURK BRUDHURD ASSACEAIN

Me were wurking troo te woodzen den i hurd a pew-pew noise. i durked den te arroe felw ober mah heed. i surd

hurr be dur?

den te Durk Brudhurd assaceain said blod blod sithis blod blod murrdurr blod nite muzzer blod blod

i were lurk wha...? den te assaceain said

gimme summa dat sowl boyy

i surd nurr FOOB RAPPER BOOBS

ten te assaceain felw awur inter te skii und i neber sirr hurm urgurn


	14. IZA STORMCOCK

meh were wurking bii te rode und i saww a main in belue. i surd who you be ind he seed imma stormcocks sodder. meh surd wirt yurr durin out hurr und he surd rurning frum dem. i tuurnded und saaw tree impenil sodders rurning turd urs. I surd no woooriz main und siad

FURG RURB DURB

den all tree ob dem felw awur ober te skii. te stormcock sodder surd wurr dats a niec sat ov pipes yurr gurt durr now sqeel liek a durgon. i siad oh noes und sird

FURG RURB DURB

und den hee felw awer ober te skii


	15. IZA GREAMAIN

Me wuz wulkin in de shityy und sum person wulked up to meh und sed greamain or buttleburn. iz sed oohz o likzez te naem buttleburn so iz pickzez buttleburn. te main sed wheel imma greamain so bleh und he sturted wulkin awer. i sed te durgonburn durs nurt appreciot meanyfacewholeshirtfaces liek te greamains. de main sed wha...? und i sed NO BAL TULK

FURG RUR DERB

den all te ovver greamains wulked ober looking all agnry faic so i rurned awer inter to shunset.


	16. IZA DURGON PURST

I wuz wulking throo te relly old plac i fund. dere were murkings on te wull dat lurked liked te a retarded durgon wrot dem. den i wulked inter a circlurr ruum. i herd a shuciing noiz wen a rurk movdd outta te way. iz wuz liek oooohhhh imma be hilt deep in a stinky hoel. den a ded dude rurned toward me so i surd

FURSHY RUP DREB

den te ded dude felw und hit te wall und his musk fell off. i keppded dat mask evar since.


	17. IZA DURG DEELERE

Since you guys like this so much better than anything else i've attempted to do this will be my only story for a long long time. Hope you continue to like it

-Vertigo

* * *

I wuz wulking in deh sno und i surr a khahitty. i surd hullo khajitty i can has moon sugah? te khahitty surd no no no no no jus becuz i am khajitty doez nurt meen i hav durgs. U R DESCRIMINURTONG AT TE KHAHITTY RAC. den anozzer khahitty wulked by und askded for te moon sugah. de khahitty gave te ozzer khahitty a little pak of durgs. den i siad U R DESCRIMINURTONG AT MEH CUZ IMMA DURGONBURN

FUS R-

NO NO NO NO NO siad te khahitty. i weel seal te moon sugah for tre thouzan goled.

Y U NO GIVE BETTUH PRICEZ!? BAD KHAHITTY!

FUS RABBA DAGA

den te bad-pricez-durg-deelere-khahitty felw awur ober te skii.


	18. IZA TIEF

I werz wurkin in Rurftern anrd I surr a serxy lurking tief.

da tief said

gime yurr moneee

den I said

Noooo its me moneeee

and den te tief rurn away. I chursed da tief to da rat serers and den she curnerd hersurf.

den I said

FURPS RAH DOOP

den te tief fleew all te way acroos te skii.


	19. IZA MEERKAT PART 1

Isat solstheem an te dud meerkat felw up onna durgon. I seed herro meerkat. He saad nonono gimme dem durgon sowls. NO de mah durgon sowls. Meerkat saad he gon keel me fro de sowls. Iz saad no no no and sed FUSS RUR DUGY and meerkat jus stood dere. He saad hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehah

ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahaheheheheh

ehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhoo and den he pu heed swod blad on me trout. Gimme dem sowls...

_To be continued.._.


	20. IZA MEERKAT PART 2

Gimme dem sowls

Noooooo I woiked haard fo deez sowls

Gimme te sowls

NOOOOOOO

i sed lololplplllololplol and punched meerkat in te mouf

NOOOO MAH BOOTYFULL MASKE!

Hehe das wha you gett

Imma maek you goo bleddy-bleddy when I stabzez youz

NOT TODAY

FURSH... RAWR... DRAWR

meerkat felw away ober te skii sayin dat he wood be bak one dai...


	21. IZA WURD WERL

I wurz werkin and me furnd a durgon and a Wurd Werl.

Duh drugon said

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRR

den da durgon felw awer. I lurked at da durgon and said

FUS RABA DUR

and da durgon fell and burnded into da skii.

Me wurked to da Wurd Werl and abserbd da durgon sowl and da Wurd. Me lurked at the durgon skeleturn and

YOL TOOR SHUL

den da durgon skeleturn wen kablooey beum-boom into da skii.

Den me rurned awer inter te shunshet sayin me knew shaut.

* * *

By the way, this chapter and "IZA TIEF" were written by Failology, a good friend of mine. Check him out and thank him for these two chapters.

~NinjaWallaby


	22. IZA WEREBAARE

Bak on slotsheeem i surr a big titty baare. Iz siad herro titty baare. It siad

WEEERARH

Me siad

dafuq kinoof nooiz is dat?

Te stoopid-faic titty baare turnded inter a nerd und serd

DIS WAZZ NO TITTY BAARE IT WUZ A WEREBAARE!

hai mane you cantnot sai dat in dis stoori

Iz siad

hoo goona stoop meh

It surd

MEES IZ GOONA STOOP U

Den it turnded bak inter a werebaare and rurned urt meh.

Iz siad

YOOR TULLY SHOOT

den te werebaare got blewed urp bah a buncha fier-magick


	23. IZA PAARTHUNOX

I were on top o te throte o te wurld. Dere wurz a sooper olde durgon on top o te monetene.

I surd herro durgon is you gonea eat mah heed urf

Den Paarthunox wen nurp im jurst gurn teech u surm sturf.

NOOO I DON LIEK HOMWURK YORD TURRP SOON

And Paarthunox got heet bah fier magick.

Paarthunox wen RAWRAWRAWR WE NOT FRINED NO MO FUS ROP DAHE

den I felw offa te world and lurnded in the DawnGuard DLC


End file.
